Remus's and Sirius's Problems
by Gabby-the-elf
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. It is about Sirius's persional life and Remus's secret being found out. What will happen? WIll everything turn out better in the end. Or will it? You never know what I might write. R


A/n: This will be my first Harry Potter fanfic. I usually do Lord of the Rings. But I am a BIG fan of HP as well. Well, I hope you like my story.  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival.  
  
14-year-old Sirius Black looked around cautiously as he walked down a damp dark hallway. Wand at ready, he listened for any movement. Hearing none, he lowered his wand and continued walking. His soft footsteps echoed in the empty hallway, making them sound louder than they actually were. Looking from side to side, Sirius thought he had seen something in the shadows move. Readying his wand again, he walked over to the place.  
"Lumos." He whispered. The green light of the spell lights the dark hallway. Looking around, he saw something that made him freeze.  
Lying on the ground was James Potter. He looked like he was sleeping but one problem his eyes were wide open. They had the look of pure horror. Sirius stood there in shock. 'Dead? He can't be.' Sirius thought. 'But he is.' Said a cold bitter voice in the back of his mind. Sirius closed his eyes and shook his head. Ridding of that thought, he slowly opened his eyes. Now instead of James lying on the ground dead, it was Remus. But his eyes were shut. His clothes were all torn up and he had scratches and bruises all over him. Drops of blood were coming out of the corner of his mouth. Sirius wondered how he had died but that question was quickly turned into why he had died. Sirius yelled in frustration and pain. Not the kind of pain like physical, but emotional. He looked back down and saw Peter. He wasn't in human form. He had turned himself into a rat and was lying dead on the ground. Tears started to form at the tip of his vision, and his face started to flush. Then, it quickly turned to Lily. She was slumped up against the wall. Her eyes were shut and she looked terribly pale. She really looked like a ghost. 'What is happening? Why are they dead? How can all of this be?' Those questions were running threw his mind. He fell to his knees and started crying.  
While he was out of reality, someone muttered a spell and a dead Lily disappeared, and then it turned into a round crystal looking ball then vanished in a puff of smoke. Sirius did not notice this. He looked as if he was in deep concentration.  
"Mr. Black." Said a familiar voice. Sirius snapped back to reality and looked up. Standing in front of him was Professor McGonigall. She was wearing a forest green nightgown with a green robe hanging loosely around it. Her hair was loose and her glasses were crooked. Standing behind her was Professor Dumboledore. He was wearing midnight blue pajamas with moon's and stars all over them. His hair was a little tangled and just like McGonigall, his glasses were crooked as well. They looked extremely tired. Sirius managed to hold back his laugh.  
"What do you think you are doing here, Mr. Black?" Professor McGonigall asked in a serious tone. She put her wand in her pocket and looked at Sirius accusingly and knowingly. Sirius gulped. "Well. um. you see I." Sirius stuttered. He had the slightest clue as to what to say to them. 'Yeah sure, I'll say: I was wondering the halls in the middle of the night because my friends wanted me to go and get them something to eat. Why didn't I bring the Maruader Map with me?' Sirius thought. Professor McGonigall held her hand up. "Save it, Mr. Black. Since you were wondering the hall after hours, you will receive detention, and 20 points from Gryffindor." Sirius's jaw dropped. He quickly closed it though. 'Ok, maybe it's not that bad. I always get detention. No matter.' Sirius thought. "Ok then." Sirius said. His cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes were a little red. McGonigall turned around and walked off. Dumboldore stood there looking at Sirius. "I will lead you back to your common room, Mr. Black." He said coolly.  
Sirius nodded. They walked down the dimly lit hallways. The staircases would move whenever they stepped onto them. It got annoying after awhile, and about 15 minutes later, they finally arrived in front of the portrait that lead into the Gryffindor common room. Sirius turned to Dumboldore and said, "Professor, did James and the rest of them really die?" Dumboldore shook his head. "No, Mr. Black. They did not. It was just a boggart." He explained. "Oh... that's good." Sirius said relieved. He smiled happily and wiped his face. Dumboldore smiled. "Good night, Mr. Black." With that said, Dumboldore turned around and walked away. Sirius watched him leave then turned around to look at the Fat Lady portrait. "Password." She said dully. "Gargoyle." He answered. The portrait swung open and revealed a hole. He climbed into it and hopped down. Walking into the common room, he saw his friends sitting around the fire talking. They finally noticed him standing there after a few minutes. "Hey, Padfoot. Did you get the food?" James asked. "No. I sort of got caught by Professor McGonigall and Professor Dumboldore." Sirius answered and sat down next to Remus. Remus was shaking slightly. "How bad is the damage?" Peter asked knowingly. "Detention and 20 points off." Sirius answered, mimicking Professor McGonigall. Everyone laughed but Remus. James noticed this and said, "What's wrong, Mooney?" "Guys. I think it is a full moon." Remus said shaking. James, Peter, and Sirius looked at each other with looks of confusion and shock. They looked at Remus. He was shaking harder and was starting to pant now. James hopped up and looked out the window. Sure enough, you could see the moon starting to come out from behind the clouds. "Merlin's beard! We have to go!" James said and ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. He came back down holding an invisibility cloak and a piece of parchment. "Let's go!" Peter said and hopped up. Sirius followed and grabbed Remus. "Don't turn into a werewolf just yet, Mooney." Sirius said. They went under the cloak and walked out of the room. They ran down the halls dodging Prefects and teachers. They almost ran over Miss Norris. But they didn't care. They only thought about getting out of the school. They were almost at the front door when it happened. Remus hissed and fell to the floor. "I can't hold it any longer. Change!" Remus yelled. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. They turned themselves into there animal forms. By the time they were done, Remus had already turned into a werewolf. He looked around sniffing. Growling, he saw a prefect turn the corner and look at them. He growled again and the prefect screamed and ran off. Remus started running after her. James, Peter, and Sirius ran after him. Remus had just jumped up onto the girl and was about to bite her but Sirius jumped in the way and instead got bit. He yelped and James dragged the frightened girl away. He locked her in a closet and turned around. Remus was back in human form and was panting on the floor. Peter changed back into his normal form and looked out the window. The moon was once again covered with clouds. Sirius was lying on the floor panting as well. He shook his head and looked over at them. James had turned back to human form as well. "We. better get outside." Sirius said and stood up. Remus nodded his head. "Sorry." He whispered. "No problem. Why do you think we decided to become animagus?" Sirius asked. Remus smiled and stood up. They all walked out of the school and headed towards the Whomping Willow. James and Peter nodded and went one way as Remus and Sirius went the other way. The Willow went after James and Peter since they were closer. While the tree was distracted, Remus and Sirius walked quickly over to a root that stuck out of the ground over by the stump. Sirius put his foot down on it and the Whomping Willow stopped moving. Remus slowly walked over to a little whole and moved some leaves. Revealing a bigger hole, he walked in followed by Peter. James walked over to Sirius and put a heavy book on the root. "Thanks." Sirius said. "No problem." James said smiling. They walked into the place and James turned around. "Wingardrium Leviosa. (Sp?)" The book floated into his arms. James smiled and looked up at the moon. It was still covered by the clouds. He saw the clouds would be uncovering it soon though. Shrugging, he turned around. Everyone was sitting on the floor. "Has it been a month already?" Peter asked shaking. Remus nodded. "Not even I knew that." Remus admitted. "All I know is that was close." Said James definitely. Everyone agreed on that. "Well, let's change again." Peter said as Remus started shaking violently again.  
  
A/n: Well. Did you like? Tell the truth now. All you have to do is press that little button down at the bottom of the screen that says review this story. I think that's what is says. Well, I am open to all that will give help or just want to review. Please, no flamers. 


End file.
